


Therapy

by BatFics



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blame shifting, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Self-Hatred, Therapy, Therapy gone wrong, Triggers, Underage Kissing, canary's mind has been messed with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatFics/pseuds/BatFics
Summary: Wally's session with Black Canary takes a turn. Therapy is supposed to heal trauma, not cause it.* * *My response to a request from "LoserWithAKeyboard."





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loserwithakeyboard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserwithakeyboard/gifts).



It all started after Failsafe. Each member of the team was sent to Black Canary to “talk about their feelings,” and it soon became apparent that one session would never be enough to cover everything, and that each new mission had the ability to become the catalyst of some new trauma. This knowledge led to therapy sessions becoming a very common thing.

 

Each team member was granted a day and time, once a week, on Dinah’s schedule, for them to take advantage of—or not. The choice was theirs. Aqualad made it a point to show once a month. Being leader, he thought it a wise course of action. Connor, M’Gann and Zatanna rarely went, and Rob went even less. On the occasions he did go, there was always something very specific on his mind. Artemis, on the other hand, attended therapy sessions twice a month, although she would never admit it to anyone. And Wally? He went once a week.

If you asked him why, the answer would be simple.

_“Dude, Black Canary’s hot. Of course I go.”_

_“Come on, Walls. That can’t seriously be your only reason.”_

Okay, perhaps not _that_ simple.

_“Fine. I guess… I enjoy it? Having someone to talk to. Like, about anything. Hero related or not. It doesn’t matter if I have some big problem or just want to complain about the kid in school who’s always chewing on his pencil.”_

_“God, I hate that.”_

_“Right? But like, I can talk about any of that, and she’s fine with it. She just listens. And when I need it, she gives me advice. Don’t get me wrong, I like talking to you too—you’re my best bro!—but with her it’s… different, somehow. I don’t know, It’s hard to explain.”_

_“You don’t need to explain. I get it.”_

 

So, yeah. Failsafe. Therapy. Feelings. Nothing _too_ complicated, right? Not until the incident _,_ that is.

It was a warm day in the middle summer, and Wally was seated, legs crossed, in a green armchair, finishing off a granola bar.

However much he blamed his lack of perception when looking back, the truth is he couldn’t have known. He couldn’t have known that the League had encountered a strange chemical formula the night before, while tracking down a scientist suspected of creating mind-altering, experimental drugs. He couldn’t have known that a bit of the formula had touched—and gone unnoticed—on Black Canary’s glove. He couldn’t have known what was about to happen.

 

Wally swallowed his last bite and grinned, leaning back in his chair.

“So, you wish he would stick by you more?”

“I wish _you_ would stick by me more, _if you know what I mean,_ ” Wally replied, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

“Answer my question and maybe I will,” Dinah replied, flatly.

Wally cocked his head.

 _Did she just... flirt back?_ ... _No. No, he must have imagined it. But still…_

He tried again.

“Come on, babe, can’t I get a little _incentive_ first?”

Canary sighed. “I’m here to help you, Wally. If you clarify my assumptions, that makes my job a lot easier. By avoiding my questions you’re only hindering yourself. We’ve gone over this. Many times.”

Yeah… that definitely wasn’t flirting. Oh well.

“It’s not fair to make me do all the work, now is it?” Dinah continued.

“I guess not. Sorry, gorgeous,” Wally replied.

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Fine, yes! I wish he’d stick by me. I mean, it’s not like we dislike each other, but every time I get an idea, he disagrees. It’s super annoying.”

“Do you listen to _his_ ideas? After all, collaborative assignments require compromise on both sides.”

“I listen! Mostly. Sort of… Okay, not really, but science isn’t exactly his strong suit. His ideas suck. He just doesn’t know it.”

“How do you think he feels when you—”

“Before we move on, I’m just gonna point out that I did in fact answer your question, which means you have to stick close now.”

Dinah shook her head, exasperatedly. However, after a moment, her expression changed. She seemed to be considering something.

“Sit on the couch,” she said, pointing towards the room’s back wall.

Wally turned his head to look at the sofa in confusion. He hadn’t expected his remark to be graced with a response, let alone one like this.

“Uh… sure?” He got up and zoomed over to the couch, sitting down. Canary followed at normal speed, seating herself beside him.

Wally leaned against the armrest, unsure. Unless you counted fighting lessons, he had never been this close to Black Canary before. His train of thought shifted as he noticed (for the umteenth time) how shiny her hair was. And wavy. And blonde.

“Wally?”

“Er—were you saying something?”

“I was saying that in order for your ideas to be met with respect, you have to treat Daniel’s ideas in the same way. It may not fix things immediately, but it’s a good starting point.”

“Right. I guess that makes sense...”

 _Shiny, shiny hair._ Wally wondered if it felt like silk. He suspected so.

_Bright red lips. What color would you call that?_

_Sky blue eyes… pretty and deep and… glaring at me. Crap._

“Did you say another one of those things I keep missing?” asked Wally, apologetically.

“As a matter of fact, I did,” said Dinah, taking a contemplative breath. “But seeing as it’s obvious you have no intention of listening…”

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

Wally froze. He furrowed his brow, trying to process what was going on. Moreover, trying to process how he _felt_ about what was going on. He closed his eyes and very, very tentatively, mind still fumbling to register the situation, kissed her back.

Her lips were exceedingly soft. He reached up a hand, slowly, and touched the hair which cascaded down her back. It _did_ feel like silk. And she smelled like daisies. Daisies and… Roy? No, not Roy. Green Arrow.

All of a sudden, reality began snapping into place.

She smelled like Green Arrow because they lived together. Because he was her boyfriend. Because this was _Canary_ , who he looked up to, and who talked to him when no one else would. Canary, who was like nine years older than him and also happened to be his _teacher_ , and… oh god.

 

Wally pulled away, eyes wide.

“I—w-what… was that for?”

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it? You’ve spent the majority of this session, and quite a few others, flirting with me. It only makes sense for me to assume that you wanted something to… come of it.”

“No! I mean… not _actually_. I just… I didn’t…”

“You didn’t mean it?”

“Exactly! Just because I hit on you doesn’t… Right? I mean, I flirt with everyone! Heck, I tried flirting with _Rob_ once when I was bored, just to see what would happen. I didn’t want anything to _come of it!_ Especially not him punching me… but that’s besides the point.”

Canary raised an eyebrow. “Calm down, Wally. You’re getting flustered.”

“YOU THINK?” Wally yelled. He didn’t mean to yell, it just came out that way. He would have stood up as well, if he wasn’t still frozen.

“You— _I_ — _we… k-kissed!_ ”

“Wally,” Canary whispered, stroking the hair above his left ear. “Take this one step at a time.”

“...okay,” Wally replied, weakly.

“Did you like it?”

There was a long pause.

When an answer finally came, it was barely audible. “Yes.”

Wally swallowed. “But I don’t want it to happen again.”

“You liked it, but don’t want it to happen again?”

Wally nodded.

“Why not?”

“I…”

“Why not?” Canary repeated, sharply.

“Because it’s weird! A-and _wrong!_ And I only enjoyed it because I hadn’t registered that yet. I was in shock. I swear!”

“You don’t have to defend yourself to me.”

“I’m not!” Wally exclaimed, desperately.

“Good,” Dinah said, pushing him down slowly so that he was lying on the couch. She placed a leg on either side of him and leaned forwards, hair falling down around her face. She brushed it behind her ear and smiled. Something about that smile was very different than the comforting the one Wally was used. It sent a shiver down his spine.

“What are you doing?”

“Wally, sometimes the best way to accept something is to face it. You’re unsure how you feel. I’m helping you figure it out.”

“...I’m not unsure.”

“You could have fooled me.”

“C-can… can I leave now?”

Dinah laughed. “You’re always running, aren’t you.”

Right now, Wally wished he could run somewhere _very_ far away. And not come back. For at least a month. How was he supposed to face anyone after this? Canary, or the Team, or Uncle Barry or Batman or… _Green Arrow_.

“I really just want to go. I won’t mention this to anyone. I promise.”

Canary lifted a hand upwards to stroke her thumb across the freckles that decorated Wally’s cheek. His green eyes widened as she drew closer, her strange, stiff smile still in place.

 

The kiss that followed was very different from the last. And this time, Wally did _not_ enjoy it. His heart was racing (even by a speedster’s standards) and he felt like he was being crushed.

He squirmed, trying to push her off, to no avail. Canary was a lot stronger than him, and there wasn’t exactly enough space for him to get a running start. He tried to kick upwards with his legs, but it didn’t even appear to capture her attention.

 _Why did he have to come to the cave today?_ _Why did he have to attend this stupid therapy session in the first place? Why did everyone else have to be_ absent _?_

The full force of the question hit him. He was _alone_ with Black Canary. And she was… she was trying to… no, this had to be some kind of misunderstanding. She would never do… _that_.

To Wally’s relief, Dinah lifted her head, looking down at him. This was his chance. He could clear up whatever miscommunication had occurred, and be on his way. He just had to be firm, that’s all. Leave no room for interpretation.

“I...” he paused, catching his breath, “—I don’t want this. I mean, you’re great and all, but I’m not comfortable right now. So, please get off. …Okay?”

“Don’t change your mind now,” crooned Dinah.

“I’m not!” Wally yelled. “I told you, I didn’t mean anything by all that stuff I said to you.”

“Then you shouldn’t have said it,” Dinah said, calmly, her hand moving from his face to grasp at the hem of his shirt, sliding it upwards. Wally took a sharp breath, feeling her warm skin pass against his own.

Wally bit his lip. He didn’t understand how this could be happening. More importantly, he had no idea what he should do about it.

 

Canary shifted her weight forwards, pressing herself closer to Wally and sucking along his neck. He leaned his face away, staring wide-eyed into the woven fabric of the couch, letting out a strangled breath.

“Calm down,” whispered Canary. “I’ll make it quick.”

Despite his shaking, Wally willed himself to speak. “Why are you doing this to me?”

Dinah paused for a moment before speaking, her voice sounding vaguely confused. “I’m not completely sure...”

The strange answer startled Wally into moving. He pushed her away with a sudden burst of strength, staring up at her. “You don’t know?!” he shouted. “How could you _force_ yourself on me and not even know why? What the _hell_ is wrong with you?”

Black Canary narrowed her eyes, hand snapping to his shoulder, holding him down. “Shut up.”

“No! Get _off!_ ”

Dinah pushed harder on Wally’s shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. “I said shut up!”

Wally stared up at Canary, trying to force back the tears which had started burning in his eyes.

“Why won’t you just _listen_ to me?” he whispered.

“Because you’re lying. To me, and to yourself,” replied Dinah. “Just _think_ about it. You spent endless time trying to get me to notice you.” She laughed. “Showering me in those cheesy pick-up lines. And when I kissed you, _you kissed me back_. What more convincing do you need? You want me, Wally.”

She drew closer again, whispering into his ear. “I’m just giving you what you want.”

Wally swallowed, staring at the ceiling in desperation. What if she was right? Dinah was a counselor, after all. Wasn’t it her job to know how people felt? Maybe this was all _his_ fault. He shouldn’t be attracted to her. He shouldn’t have hit on her. He shouldn’t have liked the way it felt when she touched him. God, when did he get so messed up? How could he be so _sick?_

“Wally, I don’t want to hurt you. If you just take a breath, then you can enjoy this, too. You don’t have to worry. I’ll tell you what to do.”

“What about GA?”

“He’s not here, is he?”

“...No.”

“Then just do what I say, alright?”

Wally nodded, thoughts swirling in his mind. He felt weak. He was confused and scared and lost, but Canary sounded so _sure_. And she was an _adult_. A member of the _league_. If anyone knew what to do, wouldn’t it be her?

 

Canary reached down to Wally’s hand and lifted it, placing it on the curve of her back.

“Move your fingers against me,” she instructed, quietly. 

Wally did as he was told, trying to ignore the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Canary moved her own hand back to his shirt, lifting it up. She tilted her head down began to kiss his torso, gently.

Wally groaned in discomfort.

“You’re over thinking,” said Canary. “Concentrate on how it _feels_. Let that wash over you.”

Wally closed his eyes, trying to focus. When the kisses resumed, his own lips parted.

“That’s it,” Dinah said, placing a hand on Wally’s thigh and shifting to kiss him on the mouth.

His grip grew tighter around her as he kissed her back, pulling her in. She ran her tongue along his lip, causing his breath to hitch.

Just then, her free hand drifted between them, fiddling with the button on his jeans.

Wally started, staring once again from open eyes. “Wait.”

Dinah sighed. “What now?”

“...don’t.”

“I thought you liked this.”

“I do! I mean… I _think_ I do? But we can’t… I don’t think this is a good idea anymore.”

“Wally, how many times do I have to tell you that—”

“Oh my god!” Wally looked up suddenly, finding himself staring straight into the face of Artemis Crock, an expression of shock evident on her face.

Canary sat up. “Artemis, it’s good to see you. Funny, though; I didn’t hear the zeta tube announce you.” She looked down at Wally. “We must have been to preoccupied.”

Dinah stood and began walking towards the door, briskly. “Same time next week, Wally?” she called, leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence.

 

Artemis looked down at Wally, mouth open. 

Something about the look in her eyes caused Wally’s to move again, and he shifted up, looking at the floor.

“What the hell is going on?” asked Artemis.

“I didn’t want to,” Wally said, almost pleadingly. “Not at first. But then she said… she said I wanted… she said…” the redhead broke off, realizing, suddenly, that he had begun to cry.

Before he knew it, Artemis was at his side. “Wally, look at me. This is _not_ your fault.”

“But she said—”

“She was wrong, okay? Look, I came here ahead of Green Arrow to check the cave. It turns out the team Dinah was on yesterday all got affected by some virus, and he wanted to make sure she was okay.”

In the distance, the cave announced the arrival of Batman and GA, followed by indiscernible shouting, and the familiar sounds of fighting.

“You mean that wasn’t _her?_ ” asked Wally, staring into Artemis’s eyes.

“No. It wasn’t.”

Wally laughed, his voice breaking. “I’m an idiot... I should have _seen_ it. I should have _done_ something.”

“Wally, _listen_ to me. Very closely,” said Artemis, sternly. “This. _Was_ _not._ Your fault.”

Wally nodded. “Right,” he muttered. “Not my fault.” He closed his eyes and took a shaking breath.

It was evident he didn’t mean it. “You’ll see,” whispered Artemis. “You may not believe it now, but it’s true. You need to remember that.”

Wally shook his head. “I don’t want to remember any of this.”

Artemis put a tentative hand on Wally’s shoulder, trying to block out the yells and crashes still echoing into the room.

“I know.”


End file.
